вещь из трех 【Victurio】
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Las promesas fallidas, entre el ansia y el deseo mezclándose lo que desata el desastre en la fiesta de compromiso de Victor y Yuri en la casa Chulanont, en un error del cual ninguno de los tres podrá escapar.


El problema de desear lo que ya tiene dueño es la locura que conlleva a la desesperación.

—¡Felicidades por el compromiso de la joven pareja! —fue la exclamación llena de júbilo por parte de los invitados a la fiesta.

Las copas llenas de champaña se alzaron en el aire, mientras compartían la dicha de la nueva unión. Sin embargo la felicidad no podía ser compartida por todos en el lugar.

Plisetsky se encontraba cerca de la mesa de los aperitivos, su copa seguía intacta, a pesar de sentir la boca seca, no había tomado trago alguno desde que había llegado a la residencia Chulanont, una hermosa finca a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la joven pareja celebraba a petición del padrino; Phichit.

Yuri Plisetsky miro de reojo desde su lugar, Victor como siempre portaba una boba sonrisa mientras se hacia el tonto con Katsuki, su futuro esposo.

Esa noche los dos habían combinado sus atuendos. A ojos de extraños hubiese parecido la fiesta de celebración pos boda, siendo que Katsuki vestía con un traje negro y Victor con uno blanco, en los labios de Plisetsky se surco una pequeña sonrisa, una que sin querer había sido compartida por Nikiforov, sus ojos eran radiantes, llenos de ilusión, de sueños y esperanzas ante la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación. Esperanzas que alguna vez le dio cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

En ese entonces un joven Victor se deslizaba en el hielo, sobre los patines formando a su paso pequeñas estelas de luz por donde quiera que figurara, como si fuese el propio invierno congelando cada pequeña parte de la pista.

Sus ojos se habían abierto, hechizado por la silueta que tenía al frente, sin querer un deseo se estaciono en su ser, esparciéndose con el tiempo a cada rincón de su cuerpo llego hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

"_¿Me entrenaras verdad?"_

Una petición llena de ilusión, un paso que debía acercarlos más, sin embargo eso no sucedió. Enterrado en lo más profundo de su pasado, Victor le había dejado atrás.

Victor pudo haber dicho tantas excusas al respecto como que estaba en buenas manos con Yakov Feltsman y Lilia Baranovskaya, o que era un joven demasiado avanzado como para requerir su entrenamiento, también pudo haberle dado una que otra lección para desmentir las sospechas de haber roto su promesa, sin embargo, la respuesta correcta, se encontraba en su mirada y como siempre se dirigía hacia la misma persona, hacia el joven Japonés Yuri Katsuki.

Y la resolución; el matrimonio de ambos con el pasar de los años.

Y con el pesar de los daños.

Porque Plisetsky sin querer se había dado cuenta con la llegada de la adultez, que había amores que simplemente no se podían olvidar, ni abandonar, a pesar de que ya hubiesen sido abandonados por alguien más, aferrándose a su corazón, aferrándose a su ser; aquel era el dolor eterno que vivía día a día.

Un amor que nunca pudo ser.

Convirtiendo la festividad para algunos en la desgracia para otros.

Apretando con fuerza el mango de su copa, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca llena de desdén ante la ironía, porque a pesar de haberse conocido primero Víctor nunca le miraría a él, _nunca seria de él._

Algunos lo hubieran llamado milagro, otros más coincidencia o suerte, Plisetsky lo denominaba agallas, esas mismas agallas para tomar lo que quería en base a la fuerza, su fuerza, esa misma que había forjado en base a la práctica y entrenamiento cuando se convirtió en el hombre que había abatido cada uno de los records de Nikiforov.

Porque la suerte no era inherente en él.

Sin embargo nadie sabía el deseo, que se estableció cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando supo que no era una simple coincidencia, era el destino clamando su reencuentro, era lo prescrito por el propio destino, algo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Y el destino solo le había facilitado las cosas, cuando la suerte se a moldeaba a sus propios deseos.

Porque a pesar de que, de dos hombres no podía crearse nada, Victor había sido uno de los primeros casos que empezaron a surgir en el mundo.

Algunos lo llamaron milagro, otros lo llamaron aberración, el instinto, predominando a la razón dejando que el deseo les consumiera, el origen de la división de clase, Victor era un Omega.

Su Omega.

Al menos eso pensó Plisetsky por un largo tiempo, donde reconoció ese deseo inocuo siempre sobrevolando sobre su persona, ese llamado intangible hacia la persona esperada, hacia la persona que solo debía ser de él.

Por ello, a base de los años y regaños tanto del propio Victor, Lilia y Yakov, hasta la intervención de Otabek, Yuri había madurado, volviéndose no solo en el mejor en su división en el patinaje, a pesar de su joven edad, sino en la imagen perfecta de lo que busca cualquier mujer, un caballero con porte y elegancia, con un buen sentido del humor, sin embargo para Victor, él solo era un simple pupilo, aquel pequeño niño que conoció en la pista , solo _Yurio. _

Plisetsky mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, él lo sabía, lo supo desde un inicio cuando eligió a Katsuki y no a él, sin embargo no podía evitar aferrarse al sentimiento que seguía infectando su corazón a pesar del dolor.

Pero la fiesta debía continuar lo sabía Yuri a la perfección.

La gloria que se blandía esa noche no era para él, sino para Katsuki, aquel chico que le había reemplazado de tan vil forma, hasta arrebatarle no solo el nombre y sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Plisetsky reconoció que su mal genio había hecho que muchos le malinterpretaran y ocasionara que otros más se alejaran, sin embargo nunca espero perder lo que nunca pudo obtener.

Esa era la única verdad que se blandía en su corazón.

Mientras en su rostro se blandía una extraña mueca el ver a la joven pareja separarse por un momento, la misma que compartió en la soledad del estudio, aquella que alude la risible realidad.

Que pesar de que ambos se llamaban igual, eran tan diferentes entre sí.

Para Plisetsky él era la personificación de lo que estaba mal, aquel insufrible sentimiento de minusvalía que ocasionaba en el hombre detenerse en la nada. Era el dolor y la tristeza, el pesar y la tragedia, y sin darse cuenta, Katsuki, entre la propia oscuridad, era como una llama ardiente arrebatándole todo a su paso entre su fuego abrazador, porque, a pesar de haberlo subestimado, cuando le vio en medio de la pista pudo reconocerlo, aquella fuerza impúdica de la cual carecía.

Y la rivalidad que solo debía de estar en la pista solo se enmarco aún más ante una simple pregunta que le trastoco;

¿Acaso podría odiarle aún más _al haberle quitado a la persona que amo?_

No, no podía saberlo, no quería saberlo, porque muy en el fondo la verdad se asomaba en sus peores pesadillas, esas mismas pesadillas que llegaban en las noches y le hacían despertarse en medio de la noche con el pecho moviéndose de arriba abajo a falta de aire.

Era el terror y el miedo tocando su puerta, mientras la imagen traslucida de su persona se desvanecía, los labios gráciles del que alguna vez observo como una ninfa del propio invierno le miraba en silencio entre las luces inocuas que se asomaban entre las nubes de un frio invierno.

Y sus ojos brillantes cual gemas, se oscurecían como la propia nada hasta ser abrazado por ella y devorado sin dejar rastro de lo que alguna vez fue.

Aquel rostro amable, lleno de torpeza y la promesa que no debía romperse.

"_¿Me entrenaras verdad?"_

"—Sí."

Pero la promesa había sido rota, y Plisetsky debió reconocer su propio fallo, aquel mismo que también pudo ver cuando Katsuki dejo solo a Victor.

Fallo, o el propio destino clamando lo que siempre debió ser. Porque solo él podría hacerlo feliz ¿Verdad?

La voz de Victor, como de costumbre, juguetona, amable, y risueña había tenido un abrupto cambio, aquel toque melancólico que le correspondía al hablar, de vez en cuando también reflejándose en su mirada se había diluido por completo.

El surco de sus cejas se frunció, sin querer había chasqueado la lengua antes de meter una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Yurio —le llamo, y su voz fue la propuesta sublime que se blandió el joven Plisetsky ante la tentación de tomarlo ahí mismo _tal vez_.

Los mechones grises de su flequillo ocultaban parte de su frente y parpado, Yuri pudo notar como estos estaban más largos de lo normal, sin querer su mano se dirigió hacia él y coloco el flequillo detrás de su oreja, como respuesta Victor rio.

Si alguna vez Plisetsky tuvo que mentir fue cuando le preguntaron en una entrevista si es que tenía algún punto débil, el comentarista en tono de broma había mencionado el tema al haberse colado su nombre y rostro en el top de hombres más importantes de la década.

En ese entonces Yuri sonrió confiado, mientras miraba a las pantallas y dejaba de lado el puntero, respondiendo así con un severo.

"Me gustaría encontrarlo, porque solo así podría hacerme más fuerte, las debilidades son solo puntos flojos que falta pulir, diamantes en bruto a punto de brillar"

Sin embargo, aquel hombre, era su perdición, salido de un cuento de hadas, su imagen en el viejo traje que alguna vez uso para "Agape" se burlaba mordazmente de él.

—He comprado algo para Yuri, con mucho cuidado lo he podido esconder de él, ya sabes lo perspicaz que puede ser a veces ¿Verdad? —rio con gracia— Sé que pronto será su cumpleaños, y tal vez no sea lo adecuado por la celebración de hoy, pero me gustaría entregártelo, después de todo no creo estar en esas fechas con ustedes.

—Siempre estas ocupado en esas fechas, es una lástima ¿Verdad?

Una mueca apareció en el semblante de Plisetsky, el pasado siempre ha sido algo tan lamentable para él, el mismo pasado que parecía atarle ante tal lamentable congoja; _ambos se habían conocido primero y ninguno había querido permanecer con él._

Porque mentiría si dijese no recordar su primer encuentro, aquella lamentable visión en los baños de hombre, mientras se rompía frente a todos como si no tuviese honor por su persona.

Tan patético.

Tan desdeñable.

—Bien, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¿Tú lo entiendes verdad Victor?

—Siempre a esta edad es donde más exigente se vuelve esto, ya no eres un niño, y el tiempo para surcar sobre el hielo cada vez se vuelve más corto —suspiro con resignación— ¿Dónde está?

—Por aquí —le mostro con la diestra la dirección.

Victor camino por delante, sin notar el rostro inocuo y vacío de su acompañante, cual maniquí o muñeco de porcelana.

━※━

Fueron los eventos, aquellas aperturas, aquella inocencia alimentada de ingenuidad, que le había dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que en él mismo comprendió como un camino sin retorno.

Porque después de todo no era su culpa, no del todo, después de todo él también era un hombre, él también _lo ama_, y él también _le necesitaba._

"—¿Entonces de quien fue la culpa?

—De ellos dos, ¡Por supuesto!"

_Porque si tan solo no le hubiesen traicionado, si tan solo ninguno de los dos le hubiese dejado_, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no fue así, Víctor se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, como Katsudon lo había hecho por igual, porque lo sabía, ese ninguno era de fiar, y en medio del _acto_ pudo ver los recuerdos que quería olvidar, aquella promesa inconclusa, aquel amor que nunca pudo florecer.

Porque era tan difícil olvidar cuando el propio amor se volvía una enfermedad.

Su aliento contra el suyo, ambos encerrados detrás de la misma puerta del baño, su mirada llena de lágrimas, su nariz moqueando mientras dejaba al descubierto su herido corazón. Mientras el recuerdo yuxtaponía a la realidad.

Entonces por un unos segundos pudo verlo, a Yuri y no a Víctor dentro de la habitación.

Pero Plisetsky mentiría si hubiese dicho que no lo intento, dejar de lado a su corazón y volver a tratar de enamorarse otra vez, pero el destino era cruel, si es que este existía, porque conforme había empezado a crecer empezó a verlo como su propio enemigo, al darse cuenta que ese sentimiento había regresado y tan pronto como había surgido había sido arrebatado.

Katsuki se había enamorado de su primer amor; Victor Nkiforov.

Entonces la ira se acumuló en él ante tal traición. Hasta que en su mirada encontró la verdad ante tan risible solución.

Y entre el cumulo de sensaciones dentro de su interior, acorralado ante su merced, aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo escurría.

Porque todo volvía a su origen.

Tan ingenuo, tan inocente, aquella imagen había desaparecido ante el reflejo del espejo.

Cual lobo vestido de oveja coloco sus garras en su piel, acto indeleble ante la mera ingenuidad o estupidez, acto misericordioso ante el frugal recuerdo de que todo acto debería tener una consecuencia, y esta era la respuesta lógica ante la perdida de la razón.

Victor quiso pedir ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde cuando Plisetsky cerró las puertas de baño del segundo piso.

━※━

Fue aquel extraño presentimiento, tal vez la unión de ambos, o solo su sexto sentido, el mismo que insto a Yuri a dejar la fiesta y buscar a su prometido.

—Qué raro, ¿No está contigo? Tampoco esta Yurio ¿Qué pudo pasar con ambos? —comento Phichit.

━※━

Fue el puñetazo de Katsuki antes de salir, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada, un poco de sangre cayo en la alfombra del piso, Yuri se había movido hacia adentro descubriendo así el paradero de su prometido.

—Yuri… —le escucho musitar su nombre.

—Victor, estarás bien —fue con él, tomándole del rostro beso sus lágrimas— Lo estarás te lo prometo.

Entonces la estridente risa de Plisetsky se escuchó en el lugar.

La mirada fiera de Katsuki se estaciono en Plisetsky, por primera vez después de tantos años, Yuri podía sentir aquel sentimiento hacia él, no era el arrebato de ira hacia algo que podía causarle daño a él, esta vez era Yurio metiéndose con algo que no pretendía dejar ir.

—Vamos no me mires así, pareciera que me atacaras si me acerco —hablo con sorna, sin embargo Katsuki no apartaba la vista de él— No le haré daño, después de todo Víctor es mi _Omega._

—No te atrevas a llamarlo así.

—¿Acaso me equivoco? He visto lo que has tratado de lograr, pero vamos —sonrió burlescamente— Tú no eres como nosotros, lo sabes bien —se burló, Yuri chasqueo la lengua, cuando apareció este nuevo tipo de personas, ¿Acaso el examen no te notifico que solo eras uno más del montón? Un simple _beta, _¿Acaso pensaste que lo que sentías por Víctor era amor?, eran solo sus feromonas, hasta para alguien simplón, Víctor podría ser atrayente.

—¿No es lo mismo para ti? ¿No te viste envuelto en ellas confundiéndolas con amor?

—¡JA! ¿Y qué? No es como si esperase algo de ustedes dos, ¿Amor? ¿Cómo podría esperarlo? Después de todo ambos me habían dejado.

"Herir y ser herido;

—¿Porque debía de preocuparse cuando ambos le habían dejado de lado? Dejar tan exquisito plato sin resguardo ¿Quién había sido el que había fallado?

—Por supuesto que aquel _ingenuo Katsudon, más_ no él"

Tan egoístas, tan crueles, dejarle solo para ser felices sin él.

Sin embargo lo que no podía obtener con esfuerzo, ¿Por qué no obtenerlo a la fuerza?

Una sonrisa surco su rostro, sus ojos cual témpanos de hielo miraron a ambos y de apoco se acercó, se había colocado al frente de ambos Plisetsky.

—Hijo de…

—Tu madre lloraría si te oyese decir eso, Katsudon.

—¡JA! No me hagas reír —exclamo con desdén Yuri, pero Plisetsky ni se inmuto, extendiendo su mano al frente, Víctor miro dudoso la acción de Yurio, para después voltear a ver a Yuri.

—Vamos levántate, debemos irnos —quiso tomarle de la mano, pero Yuri no se lo permitió, la mirada de Plisetsky que se encontraba en Victor se dirigió hacia Yuri— Debemos irnos o llamaremos la atención, después de todo esto ya no es cosa de dos sino de tres. —Fueron sus últimas palabras ante la tristeza que se esgrimió.

Plisetsky no creía en la suerte, pero sin querer con el paso de los años y daños, había empezado a creer en el destino. Porque aquello no era simple suerte, era el destino clamando su voluntad.

Tal vez Yuri había tomado a Víctor primero, pero Plisetsky les había dado algo a Victor que no podría darle Yuri.

Lo que crecería dentro de él solo seria de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Era el destino clamando lo que siempre debió ser, porque después de todo ya no era cuestión de quien había llegado primero, sino de cual vinculo era más fuerte.

El destino lo había prescrito, porque Plisetsky solo podía tenerlos de esa forma a los dos.

Su mano se extendió otra vez, esta vez Victor la tomo para horror de Yuri.

—No te quedes atrás —llamo Plisetsky invitándolo a seguirlo. Y para Katsuki ese solo era el comienzo de la premonición que alguna vez recito Plisetsky para él.

El comienzo de pérdida de la cordura, en un baile para uno que ahora se había vuelto de tres.

Plisetsky miro por el rabillo, Yuri venía detrás de Víctor, sosteniendo su mano libre, él lo supo desde hace tiempo, más el tiempo exacto era un recuerdo perdido para él en a zozobra de su corazón egoísta, el cual nunca pudo olvidar ni dejar ir.

Dejando ahí, estacionado el deseo, no era uno, sino la indecisión de obtener a las dos personas que amo.

Mientras caminaba escucho la música colándose por entre las escaleras, recordando la promesa fallida, aquella promesa que empezaba a torcerse cada vez más. Después de todo un _Omega_ siempre elegiría a un _Alpha_, y Yuri nunca dejaría a Víctor, en su faz se vislumbró una sonrisa de lado y en su mente una simple verdad salió a colación:

"—El amor sin lugar a dudas puede ser algo cruel"


End file.
